Cloudchaser
is a lanky brown tabby she-cat. Description Appearance : Character :Following the death of her beloved brother, Cloudchaser grew somewhat reclusive and seemed to completely shed her boisterous nature. However, it appears that while she's grown silent, her hard-headed nature has only gotten worse. She's extremely stubborn and stuck in her ways, and won't hesitate to use tooth and claw to get her message across. Luckily for her clanmates, she has started to recede from everyone, making her interactions with them minimal. Nonetheless, she isn't a cat to get into a fight with, be it verbal or physical. :To go along with her stubborn tendencies, Cloudchaser is passionately loyal to certain causes and individuals. While being dedicated to others have only resulted in her getting hurt (such as the death of her brother), she still seems set on building them up and sticking with them through everything. While she may not be as loyal to her clan as she once was, she's a passionate believer in certain causes. That being said, she isn't a cat you want starting up a mutiny. During these passionate moments, her boisterous and obnoxious behavior seems to be revived, and she can be quite the awful enemy. In short, it's best to stay in her good graces. :Through it all, she has continued to uphold her secretive and almost shady nature. The young warrior remains an exceptional thief and keeper of secrets, some so dark that it's hard to imagine. That being said, despite her increasingly intimidating nature, Cloudchaser is the perfect ally. Whatever your secrets may be, they're safe with her. Blackmailing isn't in her nature unless she becomes extremely displeased or feels strongly betrayed, in that case, she can absolutely destroy someone with their deepest secrets. However, this sense of betrayal has to feel completely extreme. While she may hold grudges, she does value secrets that have been shared, and therefore isn't the type to gossip. :In action, she is a very admirable and well-respected cat, perhaps because she's become so intimidating. Regardless, Cloudchaser gets the job done swiftly and cleanly. This may or may not be due to her impatient nature that has never changed throughout her lifetime. While stubborn and dedicated towards her secrecy, she isn't willing to wait long. Cloudchaser can get impatient and snappy fast, so it's best to be quick on your toes around her. :Is there anything nice about Cloudchaser? Yes. Her dedication towards friends and causes are quite convincing, but the molly also boasts a protective nature. She is definitely somewhat of a bully within her clan, and quite frightening when she's angry, but she sometimes sees her brother in other cats. As a result, she will protect those she cares for, and will look to bloodshed if necessary. Don't mess with her, and don't mess with her friends. Skills : Biography Kithood & Adolescence :Tanagerkit is born to Sparrowstorm and Huntingshadow, alongside her two brothers: Elkkit and Maplekit. The small family resides in SpringClan, with their mother stepping down from her position to raise them and feel less stressed. Tanagerit is noted for being an absolute big-mouth and somewhat of a punk. :Tanagerpaw is apprenticed under none other than Lakestar, who feels that it is his duty to set the she-cat straight. She remains somewhat of a bully towards other apprentices, but comes to dote over her brother Elkpaw, while not always expressing her love for him in the kindest ways. Either way, she's ferociously protective of him. Adulthood :After the death of her brother, Tanagersong renamed herself 'Cloudchaser' and moved to SummerClan to temporarily clear her head. While she was distraught, Lionstar took advantage of her and made Cloudchaser is apprentice, in hopes that she'd aid in bringing him back to destroy SummerClan. Eventually, she began to long for her Clan again and had finished her mourning before returning to SpringClan, her real home. :Lionstar continues to influence her as her mentor. After the gathering, she continues to train, but is assigned to spar none other than her leader. The brutal skirmish ends in a tie, with Darkstar losing a life from his blood loss. Pedigree Relationships Family : Friends : Love Interests : Rivals : Notable Lionstar: :The dark leader's constant training demands and high standards are what allowed Cloudchaser to recover from the death of her brother. While evil, Lionstar helped the she-cat keep her mind off of his death and the death of her parents, instead forcing her to work on combat skills. His manipulative ways, however, seem to fall flat because of her stubborn nature, causing the two to frequently clash and get into serious arguments. Albeit unaware of what the awful tom has done, Cloudchaser holds an ample amount of respect for him, and is grateful for the services he has to offer. Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *She's the only one aware of her mentor's secret kit, and swore to keep it a secret. *It's debatable if she'll end up in StarClan or not. More than likely, she'll be forgiven because she was going through a hard time, while her family would vouch for her. Category:She-cats